


[podfic] Trash Day

by SkuldReads (skuldchan)



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff and Humor, Jack the Mercenary Househusband, M/M, Mercenary Househusband Problem-Solving Hijinks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/SkuldReads
Summary: Podfic ofTrash Day, Part 2 ofThe Divine Art of the Househusband, a series about Jack's ordinary misadventures as Zhao Zi's househusband.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liang Dian/Zhao Li An | Zhao Zi
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] Trash Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trash Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154643) by [skuldchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/skuldchan). 

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 12:52 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (9.9 MB)
  * **Microphone:** Blue Snowball mic

### Streaming & Hosting

  * On SoundCloud [here](https://soundcloud.com/the-wintry-mizzenmast/trash-day)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P2Sc2YW9e9i94xPZByxyFA2AY1drXNwQ/view?usp=sharing)
  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1jtd60gk6vp85l1/SkuldReads%20-%20Trash%20Day.mp3?dl=0)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Trash Day_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154643)
  * **Author:** [skuldchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan)
  * **Reader:** skuldchan
  * **Cover artist:** skuldchan


End file.
